


Love Is Overrated {Daddy! Levi X Mommy! Reader}

by The_Pastel_Trash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pastel_Trash/pseuds/The_Pastel_Trash
Summary: "I love you... You know that and you won't say it back. Why is that?" His blue steel colored eyes showing hurt and curiousness as he asked you that with no emotion. "Love is Overrated. Simple as that." You paused and looked away from his eyes, "But If love wasn't overrated then, I guess I'd tell you, I Love You Too."Warning: Langauge





	1. The Principle's Office

**Warning: Language**

  
_**"** Being A Mother_  
_Is Learning About_  
_Strengths_   
_You Didn't Know You Had_  
_And Dealing With_  
_Fears_   
_You Never Knew Existed **"**_

 

 

You're a single mother that's 22 years old working full time as a body piecer and part-time as a bartender who lives in a crappy apartment, in the bad side of town, with your mother, whose 37 years old, and your daughter, Annie, whose 7 years old. Yup that's your life, Your mother had gotten pregnant at the age of 14 and her parents had kicked her out onto the streets, and your dad had left your mom a week before your mom had found out and your mystery dad doesn't even know you exist and you don't know who he is because of your mom not telling you. Your mom had lived on the streets while she was pregnant with you, her grandparents had found out and taken your mom in as she was 4 months pregnant with you, your great-grandparents had passed away when you were 8 months old, a huge car crash had killed them, your mom worked more than two jobs to bring dinner home and afford a place for you, she sacrificed everything for you, she wanted you to have a better childhood than her. At age 14 you had found out you were 1 month and a half pregnant on your birthday so you had Annie when at age 15 the same age your mom had given birth to you, the father was long gone when you told him. You live in the same apartment you had lived in since you were 9 months old. Your mom's appearance made her look into her late twenties and for you, you look like a 17-year-old.

Today you had to go in early for your body piercing job, the job paid more than average but where people wanted you to pierce on their body was horrific but most teens the ages 14 to 17 wanted mostly face piercings or the whole ear pierced with tons of earings. You don't mind much because of how much money you get from the job.

You had to share a bedroom with your mom, so you and her slept side by side since Annie had grown out of the who crib ordeal and sleeps in her twin sized bed now. You yawned as you wiped your eyes and turned your left to see your mom's side of the bed empty, _'She must've gotten early and made breakfast.'_ You thought as you got up from your bed, you quickly grabbed a plain white t-shirt, a black bra and panties and your black skinny jeans that had rips on the knees from you having them for a long time. You walked out of you and your mother's bedroom and walked to the bathroom, no one in it, you walked in and shut the bathroom door and undressed your self from your pajamas - well a t-shirt and sweatpants. You quickly took your shower and dressed your self, once you were done you looked at your self in the mirror, your wet {Length of Hair} {Hair color} hair and your cold blue eyes, Annie had gotten your blue sharp eyes that could terrify people, you had gotten your eyes from your mom. Kinda funny actually, well for you. You looked at your nose, Annie had gotten her grandfather's nose on her dad's side. Genes, what can you do. You had gotten a nose ring, not the bull one it's the hoop one or whatever, and an eyebrow piercing.

You plugged in your blow dryer and started blow drying your hair, when it became dry you pulled your hair into a high ponytail with some of your front hair out. You quickly put some mascara on and fill in your eyebrows with some brown eyeshadow showing your seductive arched eyebrows more, it works and its cheap. _**{I Do It, It works either way and its cheap.}**_ You quickly went to your shared room and grabbed your phone off the charger and checked the time, 7:51. You had to go to work at 8:15, You quickly put your phone into your back pocket and grabbed your black converse and put them on. You also grabbed your batman wallet, The wallet was plain black and had the Batman symbol on it. What? You loved Batman, you grew up watching the Batman cartoons.

You walked out of your shared room and into the kitchen where your mom and daughter are sitting at the small table, eating eggs and bacon. You looked to see what Annie was wearing, she wore her jeans and her white sweatshirt, that you got her a year ago which it still fits, her hair up and her long blonde bangs out of her ponytail falling next to her face. You looked over at your mom who wore a long light blue long sleeve and black leggings with her long brown hair down and black flats, You greeted them with a 'good morning' and grabbed a piece of bacon from Annie's plate and ate it, Annie smiled a little bit at you.

you smiled back at her, "I gotta get to work and Annie you gotta get to school, your school starts at 8:10. It's already..." You pulled out your phone and checked the time once again, "7:56. Shit, I'm gonna be late." You grumbled out, your mom chuckled at you, she stood up and grabbed her purse, she walked next to you, "I'll take Annie for you and you're going to take the Toyota Camry while I take the Dodge Stratus, alright." You looked up at your mom who towered over you by 6 inches, you were '5,3' and she was '5,9'. You were almost to '5,4' though. You nodded at her and took the Toyota Camry's keys, "Annie go get your backpack." You told her, she nodded and went to her room and grabbed her backpack and came back, the three of you walked out and locked the front door and went into your separate cars parked next to each other, "Bye mom, Annie. Love you guys, see you two later. I'll Pick you up after school Annie." You kissed Annie's forehead, she replied an 'I love you too, bye' same as your mother's reply.

You got into your car and drove out of the Apartment's parking lot, you quickly drove to your work, passing stop signs and red lights on the way. You haven't gotten caught yet, luckily. You have bad luck with officers. at the age of 17, you punched a cop. You claimed it was in self-defense because he touched your ass, of course, you weren't going to let that slide so you took a deal with them that you wouldn't sue for harassment and they'd let you go scot free, you still have the headshots that they let you keep.

You parked your 1990 Toyota Camry in the parking lot and went into your workplace where they did body piercings and tattoos. Your boss looked at you and smiled at you, you were only a minute late, he lets that slide if your 1 to 5 minutes late, any later than he'd count that. The walls were red inside, there were pictures of types of tattoo's all over the place and then there were the chair/bed where the customers sat/laid when they were getting a tattoo and then there was a section with many earings, gauges, etc and a chair and rolling little chair with no back for the person piercing, there were dark red couches in a corner and a tv with an Xbox for kids or for the employees that were on break or had no customers.

It was now 10:12 am and you just got done piercing an 8-month newborn's ears, one on each side, the place you work at offers free ear piercings for newborns, 6 months to 12 months. A lot of mom's come in with their daughters to get them pierced. You had given Annie small gauges when she turned seven, She's in 2nd grade now. Still in the first semester, during the summer she would always play with the other kids in the apartment complex, she has three friends that goto the same school as her which are Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir. Your mom and you drop them off at school or pick them up if their parents ask but, you and your mom usually pick them up from school since their parents made you their guardians. You've grown up with their parents and you're like their Aunt, your mom is like their grandma since they have similar stories to yours. You guys are like a giant family that live very close to each other. The part of town you live in is called Marley, its known for all the robbings, murders, etc. Sure you might've partaken in the muggings and maybe robberies but you've never got caught when you were younger.

As you sat on the couch, watching the walking dead which was on the tv, your phone rang, you picked up your phone to see it was your mom and you had missed a phone call 5 minutes ago, you answer the phone.

"Yeah, mom?"

_"Hey hun, I can't make it to Annie's School, you have to go."_

"Wait, what?!"

_"You missed the school's phone call, didn't you... Annie got in a fight at school and the principal wants you or me there to chat with the other kid's parent and talk more about the fucking punishment or something else."_

"Oh, alright. I'm already late for it, aren't I?"

_"Yup, love you bye."_

"love you too, bye."

You hung up, you quickly told your boss that you had to go to your daughter's school because of an issue, he let you go for the rest of the day. You ran to your car and started it and sped through traffic and got there in 5 minutes. you quickly parked the crappy car that you might have been made in, which is not a pleasing thought for you. You walked into the elementary and went into the office and spoke to the secretary, Annie was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room, pissed. The secretary escorted you and Annie to the Principles Office.

She opened the door for you and Annie, you walked in with Annie. You saw the principle, Darius Zachary. "You must be Annie's older Sister." Zachary had said to you, you hated looking like Annie's older sister, "No, I'm her mother. I'm 22. My mother helps out too." You stated with some anger in your voice, you and Annie sat in the last two chairs, you sat next to the other kid's father. "Sorry." Zachary apologized, you replied with 'its fine'.

"You two are here because there was a fight between two of your daughter's, Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhardt. The two fought over a boy or that's what it seems since the teachers that told me had seen it." Zachary had sighed while looking at both of the girls. you looked at Annie one more time, clearly. you hadn't seen her eye because of her hair covering it, she also had bruises on her face getting darker be each passing minute. You quickly move her bangs out of the way of her right eye and saw that her eye turned purple already.

"Annie... You promised me that you wouldn't get into another fight!" You exclaimed while glaring at her, the three others watching the two of you intently, "You stop fighting then I'll stop." Annie replied while looking away but you see a sadistic little smirk on her face, "You've been spending to much time with your grandmother..." You sighed, but then you turned back to the father and his daughter, "Your daughter gave my daughter a black eye and bruises," you turned to the principle pissed off, "What are you gonna do about that?!" You crossed your arms.

"Tch," was heard right next to you, you turned your head to see the girl's father, He had raven hair in an undercut that suited him, pale skin and blue steel eyes that glared at you, his jawline was flawless, he wore a business suit, everything about him was handsome but as you would phrase it "Fucking Attractive" or "Smash not pass". He glared at you and your daughter, "Your damn brat gave mine a busted lip and a bloody nose with a black eye." He grumbled. You looked over at the principle.

"Sir, both of them fought over a boy?" You clarified, he nodded. "Annie, how did this exactly happen?" You asked your daughter, you never knew she'd fight over a boy! "He was hanging out with me and the hulk over there didn't like it," Annie replied, still looking away from you. You just looked back at the principal, ignoring the nickname Annie gave Mikasa, "Is there any way there's no suspension for them, I'm sure me and," You looked over at the glaring father for his name, "Levi Ackerman," He responded, unemotionally but with a hint of 'I-Will-Murder-Your-Daughter' tone in his voice, "Mr. Ackerman can resolve this." You suggested.

"Tomorrow every parent of the kids come to school with them, they learn with them, help them, play with them, etc. It would be splendid if you came Ms. Leonhardt since you've never come, it's every Wednesday, every week." The principle ad glared at you, you have never heard about this before, 'Annie, you little...' you thought angrily. "You can bring a guardian or a good friend if you'd like." The principle had added. "Thank you, I'll make sure to come. I'll bring my mother with us." You smiled until Annie groaned gaining the attention of everyone in the room, including yours. "Why, grandma! She's going to be flirting with every guy!" Your face paled at the memory of her flirting with guys when you would be around her, "She looks like she's in her late 20's even though she's 37 but she'll be doing it for you," You stated, everyone still watching, "Mom, she'll tell them that your her younger sister and I don't wanna hear her having it." Annie had said while looking at you, "Annie! She won't bring them home! even the girls she brings home..." You muttered the last part, Levi's and the Principle's eyes widened at what you muttered because they heard you.

"I'm sorry about that conversation you heard... Mikasa, I'm sorry that Annie hit you." You apologized to the little girl, she hid behind Levi. "Does the both of them go back to class or what?" You asked the principal, "They'll be going back to class." He replied. "Alright, I have to go, sorry about Annie hitting your daughter, Mr. Ackerman." You apologized again, he nodded, "I'm sorry for my daughter hitting your's." He apologized, you smiled at him. both of you stood up from your chairs, you said goodbye to the principal and kissed Annie's forehead, and then left.

You hadn't noticed the ravenette watching you in the parking lot as you had gotten in your crappy car and drove away, driving to your shitty apartment.

 

  
**Word Count: 2163**


	2. Tinder

Warning: Langauge and A dirty joke.

 

"We're All  
Just Looking  
For Mr. Swipe Right"

 

It was now the day after yesterday, Wednesday. You had already gotten up early, took a shower, dressed in a white blouse and blue jeans and black flats. The blouse was loose, not tucked into the jeans. That was a formal type of clothing for you, you hate wearing dresses and skirts, you just couldn't stand wearing them. You were in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. You quickly made 7 omelets for yourself, Annie, and your mom, Jezebel and some other guests. Your grandparents, that you've never met in your life well when you were 8-9months old because of your great grandparent's death, named her Jezebel, a Biblical name, meaning "One That Is Not Noble." You would never want to meet them again and be able to remember them.

You looked at your right wrist, looking at the tattoo you had gotten at age 18, it had your mom's name written and Annie's. You got the tattoo for Annie and your mom. They never asked you for it but you did it because you would always want to remember them and be reminded of how grateful you are that you have them in your life.

There was a knock on the door, you walked to the front door and opened, already knowing who was there. There stood in front of you were Ymir, Bertolt, and Reiner with there backpacks. "Hey, you know you can just open the door, the door was unlocked." You chuckled at them, they smiled at you and walked into your apartment. Their parents had asked you and your mom to drive them to school and stay there as their guardians.

"Okay, I made some Omelettes, get whatever you like. Annie's watching TV in her room and my mom is in our shared bedroom, putting on her shoes and jewelry. You know the drill, do whatever you like." You smiled at them, they come over to your house every week once or more. You walked to Annie's room to see her wearing the same grey sweatshirt you bought her, you bought it in the women's section in a large so it goes to her knees and black leggings. "Breakfast is ready and bring your backpack too." You told her and walked back out. Reiner and Bertolt went to talk to Annie once she came out of her room.

The three sat at the table in the kitchen, you walked over to them and smiled. "So how's the teacher? Do I need to do a couple of shots before we leave?" You asked, jokingly. "Very cheerful and too happy, so yeah. I would suggest taking five shots." Reiner said you shook your head at him jokingly.

You walked to the small living room and sat down on the couch. Ymir sat next to you wearing a gray long sleeve with black jeans and her white converse."{Name}...?" Ymir said to you to catch your attention, you looked at her. You saw fear and worry in her eyes, "I-I'm worried about my mother. She might be in danger... Can you talk to her?" She asked you, you nodded. The next thing you did surprised her, you hugged her. "I'll ask her about it and if she's in debt or something I'll help her out, you too. Your basically my niece. I grew up with your mother, of course, she was 3 years older than me but she still hung out with me and treated me like a younger sister. Your practically family." You said to her, she hugged back. You guys pulled away and you glanced at your phone to see what time it was. 7:59.

_'Shit'_

"Guys we gotta leave! Mom hurry your ass up!" You yelled as you got all the kids to the front door, your mom ran out wearing a white sweater, blue jeans, and brown high heel boots and a brown and blue flannel scarf that matched well. you drove the Toyota alone and your mom took the other car as usual with the kids.

You parked your car and met up with your mom and the kids, you checked the time on your phone again, 8:21. It takes a long time to get here, you looked at the kids, "Will the teacher mind that we came late?" You asked them as all of you already walked in and were close to the classroom. "No, she'll let it slide," Annie said as you all made it to the classroom, Annie, and the others lead the way for your mom and you.

You opened the classroom door and let Annie and her friends walk in first then you and your mom, "Hello! Class, we have new parents here!" A very cheerful voice exclaimed, you and your mom looked at a woman, the teacher, who had strawberry blonde hair and amber eyes with a big smile. "I'm Petra Ral. Please introduce yourselves. Annie, Reiner, Bert, and Ymir take your seats please." She smiled at them, they followed her orders. Every kid sat and their parents were in the back standing, You and your mom walked in front of the classroom where Petra was, by the looks of it you guys looked like partners from the other parents.

"Please introduce yourselves and tell something about yourself, your job if you have one or your age, both, Etc. Alright." Petra said as she looked at the two of you, you smiled at her and your mom rolled her eyes at her. _'I should've done a couple of shots...'_ You thought.

"Hello, I'm {Name} Leonhart, Annie's mother. This is my mom, Jezebel, Annie's grandmother. We are also the guardians of Ymir, Reiner, and Bertolt. I'm a body piercer." You introduced yourself, then your mom spoke up, "I'm Jezebel as all of you know, I'm 37 while my daughter, {Name} is 22. I was a stri- dancer. I'm now a bank teller." Your mom smiled at everyone, you just facepalmed. 'why did she tell them she was a stripper?!' You glared at her.

"Uh, alright! A-any questions?" Petra asked as she recovered from the shock of your mom almost telling the second graders that she was a stripper - excuse me I mean dancer. A boy with two-toned hair and resemblance to a horse raised his hand, "Yes Jean?" Petra asked her student. "Annie said that her mom punched a cop, is it true?!" Jean had asked, looking at you.

Your eyes widen but quickly turning into a glare and find Annie who's looking away from your glare, you stopped glaring and looked at the class that's patiently waiting for you to answer, "Uh... Yes, it's true, I punched _ONE_ cop when I was 17 and do not ask why."

"Alright! That's enough questions! Now let's move on to our first lesson of the day which is Math!" Petra changed the topic, you let a sigh of relief out and you and your mom moved to the back of the room, all the kids groaned, making most of the parents chuckle at them.

A woman with brown hair in a messy ponytail with glasses and brown eyes walked over to you, "Hi! I'm Hange Zoe! I'm Mikasa's Aunt!" She introduced herself to you and your mom, "Let me guess why you've never been here, Annie never told you?" She guessed as she laughed, "Yup. Now that I know, I'm coming here every Wednesday now and I'm going to embarrass her like my mom did to me when I was a kid and teen." You smiled, your mom looked at you, annoyed. "So your gonna embarrass her by hooking up with one of her classmate's father and then the morning after having their mother come to the apartment trying to beat your ass? If anything at least you wouldn't be sexually frustrated after that." Your mom raised an eyebrow at you while Hange laughed her ass off.

You ignored it, most of the parents sat next to their child, helping them with their math worksheet. You and your mom moved to Annie and sat with her, you were on your phone, looking on tinder. "Swipe right!" Your mom whisper shouted at you, catching some kids attention, you glare at her. "He's a firefighter! Oh man if you don't swipe right, I will." Your mom whispered, quietly this time. You just shook your head at her, "Mom. He's 39! I can't believe you made me higher the age limit to 40. Gross and NO." You whispered back.

"{Name} since you seem to be on your phone and not paying attention why don't you help the class answer this problem, what comes after 69?" Petra asked you, smiling.

"The answer is alway's mouthwash." You answered before you could actually think about it instead of answering it on impulse, all the adults in the room looked at you in shock at what you had just said, Hange was laughing. "Sorry! That seemed to be my teenager answer, The real answer's 70." You quickly apologized, Petra couldn't help it but laugh at your inappropriate joke.

As time went by, Recess began and all the kids went out to play, and the parents and teacher sat down and started talking. "Levi, Do you know which boy Mikasa and Annie fought over?" You asked him since you somehow ended up sitting next to him, "Nope, I just know its some snotty brat." Levi replied, probably not happy about his daughter having a crush on a boy.

"You mean Eren." Petra informed you, she looked at a woman with brown hair and brown eyes, "He's my son. He talks about Mikasa all the time. Annie sometimes too about how she's secretly nice." The woman giggled at the memory, you smile at her, she looks at you, "Oh, I'm sorry! I never introduced myself. I'm Carla Yeager." You both shake hands.

Suddenly your phone vibrates in your back pocket, you pull it out to see you have a new text message from Britta. You open the message to see what she sent you.

_**Britta:** Can Ymir spend the night with you guys for the rest of the week?_

Now that made you worried for one of your childhood friends. Britta is Ymir's mom, she's basically your older sister. No wonder Ymir asked you to talk to her. You quickly typed up, not noticing a certain shorty looking at you curiously as you looked worried.

_**{Name}:** Yeah, of course. What's wrong? I'll help you out if you're in trouble._

_**Britta:** I'm in some deep shit, alright. I'm gonna be taking care of it and I need you to watch Ymir for the time being. Don't worry, I'll be fine._

_**{Name}:** When are you going to be done with it?_

_**Britta:** By Saturday I'm guessing, If I'm not back by Monday then take care of Ymir, DO NOT TELL THE POLICE._

_**{Name}** : Britt, please tell me what's going on._

_**Britta:** I'll call you tomorrow to check on Ymir._

_**{Name}:** Britta!_

She never replied to your text message. You sighed in irritation at her, you then felt someone staring at you, you looked to your left and met steel gray eyes, you quickly looked away and locked your phone and put it back in your back pocket. The parents were in a conversation with Petra, just chatting about stuff. You looked towards your mom who was flirting with a single father, _'not again...'_ you just rolled your eyes at your mom, every time she met the perfect guy, which she would claim that they were, would never call her back or actually run like hell because of her having a child which is you. You were around 6-13 when she tried to have a real relationship, so now she's trying to have a real relationship. You can't blame her for trying. When she would get her heartbroken she would just brush it off and continue taking care of you, she kept telling you it wasn't your fault since you would always apologize. She told it was their faults.

Hange walked up to you again, "Hey {Name}! I see you already met shorty! {Name} I need to borrow your phone real quick! My phone died. so... Can I?" You glanced at Levi who was now on his phone doing something, You then looked at her, she gave you puppy dog eyes, you didn't really know this woman but something told you why not, she seems trustworthy. So you gave her your phone, she started typing stuff then swiping left...

  
You watched her as she finally swiped right. You finally realized what she was doing. "Hange were you seriously on my tinder account?!" You exclaimed, catching everyone's attention, Hange just laughed at you, you jumped up from your chair, "Who'd you swipe right on?!" You asked, everyone still watching in amusement and curiosity.

 

 

"Tch, I have a pretty good idea."


	3. The Past Seems to Bite You In The Ass When You Least Expect It

**Warning- Langauge**

> _"It's Not The Future_   
>  _You Are Afraid Of._   
>  _It's The Fear Of_   
>  _The Past Repeating Itself_   
>  _That Haunts You. **"**_

  
You, Annie, Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, and your mom were on the couch watching a horror movie, where teenagers are hanging out at a house and a killer goes after them, one of the classics. You needed time with your family and forget about what happened earlier, specifically when Hange tried to set you and Levi up by swiping right on your profile on Levi's account and swiping right on his profile on your account. You really wanna forget about it. apparently, he and Ms. Ral are going out. yup, you were super embarrassed and told him you'd never go out with him anyway since you don't wanna date anybody and focus on your family.

"Run bitch, run!" you exclaimed as a teenage girl was running away from the killer, "And she's dead." You yawned as she ran into the basement. "Who even runs into the basement as they were being chased by a killer?!" Reiner scoffed at the movie. Jezebel just laughed to herself remembering something, "At least she didn't jump through a window, onto the fire escape." She laughed, even more, you looked at her horrified but soon glared at her.

"Wait, what? Why'd you bring that up?" Bertolt asked, not sweating this time. He's more comfortable around you and the others.

"That's an interesting topic!" Jezebel grinned like the Cheshire cat while looking at you, Annie paused the movie, "You see, {Name} here, was only 13 when it happened. I was out one night, at work, and she was all alone. It was around 1 am when I came home and I thought she was asleep so I never bothered to yell out that I was home and all the lights were turned off. {Name} was sitting on this very couch while watching a horror movie and she heard me walking into the living room and the Tv was on still and I guess my silver jewelry must've glowed in the light and scared her, she screamed bloody murder and ran to the window," Jezebel pointed towards the windows on her left, since she was closer to the windows, "I walked closer and the next thing I know she jumps out the damn window and onto the fire escape, I had to take her to the ER. I can never stop laughing at the memory!" Everyone looked at you, you had a horrified look on your face because your mother told one of your embarrassing incidents to them. They all started laughing, you joined in too.

You then turned the movie back on, watching it as the gruesome scenes were shown. Your phone vibrated in your the back pocket of your jeans, you pulled it out and looked at the time, 10:31 pm. You look at your texts and see you have to go to work, your bartender job.

"I gotta go, work calls. Enjoy the rest of the movie." You said as you stood up, they nodded at you. you smiled at them then went to put on your shoes and putting on a band t-shirt since your clothes were no place to be worn at a bar. you quickly took off, it was in the middle classed part of town.

Marley is a part of the huge damn city, its one of the most dangerous place. A lot of gangs were located in Marley, such as the terrorist group/gang named the Titans. After the Marley part, Shiganshina came. Shiganshina was a poor part of the city, then Rose is the middle classed, and then Sina. Sina was where the rich bitches were. Your job was located in Rose, it was 20 minutes drive there but if you rushed and broke the speed limits it took 10 minutes to 15 minutes. Rose also had the elementary school in the part, to shiganshina was 5 - 10 minutes.

You quickly drove and made it to the Garrison, It was owned by a retired commander that was apart of the military, Pixis. he always drank, he was very nice. the bar served food as well but it was mostly a bar. It was a huge bar/restaurant. It had more than 50 employees working there. You parked and walked into the Garrison, the colors were red and silver. Roses were everywhere, making the whole place smell nice well for people that aren't allergic.

You walk over to the bar part and saw one of your coworkers, Hannes. He drank while serving, you did too - sometimes.  You walked behind the bar and greeted him, he smiled at you, a drunk blush on his face. "Drunk already? Of course, you are." You shook your head while smiling, he chuckled at you. "Hey, Leonhart." He greeted you, he had a tray filled with seven cups of alcohol on it, "Can you take this to table 3... I don't think I'll make it half way without falling." You nodded your head and took it.

You walked to table three where seven people were, chatting and laughing. You quickly placed the tray down, you then saw your boss, Pixis at the table, "Sir." You greeted, he smiled. "{Name}! Sorry for makin' you work tonight."

"It's fine-"

"{NAME}!" You were interrupted by a certain brunette with glasses that you hadn't noticed before, you smiled at her, you then looked at everyone who was sitting at the table, Levi was sitting there with four others, the others you haven't met. three blonds, one was sniffing the air, the second had huge eyebrows, the third smiled at you, the last one was a redhead female with her hair in pigtails. You spotted Mikasa, with a meal and water at the table. well, she wasn't sitting at the bar so it was okay.

"Yes, Hange?" You asked her, "Hi!" She replied. You sighed at her, suddenly you felt someone tugging your jeans, you looked down to see Mikasa. 'Wait... I didn't even see her get out of her chair.' You thought as you kneeled to her level.

"Can you take me with you? They are boring to talk to."  She whispered in your ear, your eyes widened at what she asked you for because 1) she barely knows you, you did help her out in class, 2) Your Annie's mother! Her rival's mother!

"Ask your dad. But I don't know since I'm working at the bar." You said to her, not knowing anything else to say. Mikasa looked at Levi, "Daddy, can I hang out with {Name}? I'm really bored!" She asked. Levi's eyes widened for a second before narrowing his eyes at you. You just looked away, before Levi can answer Pixis butts in, "Sure, its alright if you go sit at the bar. {Name} serve people only sitting at the bar, have funny Mikasa." You opened your mouth to speak but closed it once you saw Levi glaring daggers at you, you nodded and Mikasa took your hand as you walked to the bar.

Mikasa was trying to sit on one of the high chairs, you picked her up and put her in the seat, you went behind the bar and started wiping cups. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Mikasa spoke, "So you actually punched a cop?" You sighed in annoyance but nodded your head, "Yeah. changing the topic, do you like school?" You asked, not knowing what else to ask a 7-year-old.

"Yeah but I hate Petra. I don't like that she's my teacher and my dad's girlfriend."

"How come...?"

"She's too nice, she acts as if she's my real mother and she's not. She also cheated on my dad with some guy looking like he was a hundred."

"Oh, never pegged her as a cheater. Does your father know?"

"Yeah and they're trying to fix their relationship but it is not going so well. Aunt Hange tries to set dad up with some girls but it doesn't go well."

"Oh. So what do you like doing in your free time?"

"Reading mostly."

both of you go silent.

"Can you pierce my ears?"

"Wh-what?! Oh, well you have to ask your dad."

"I have but he keeps saying no."

"I'd happily do it but you have to have permission."

"Aunt Hange is going to watch me on Saturday the whole day, can you do it then? She will give me permission and you guys can hang out too."

"oh... Is Hange your guardian?"

"Yeah, one of them. everyone at the table is my guardian basically, they all know each other since they were in the military."

"You're very smart for a 7-year-old. You can talk perfectly. They were all in the military?"

"Yeah, Aunt Hange was a squad leader and medic. Dad was a corporal. Uncle Erwin was one of the commanders along with uncle Pixis. uncle Mike was also a squad leader, aunt Isabel and Uncle Farlan were just soldiers though."

"Wow, you know a lot for your age. I guess they tell you war stories, huh?"

"Yeah, well not dad but Aunt Hange, Isabel and Uncle Pixis tells me stories about it."

"wow..."

"You are pretty."

"Th-Thanks. You're pretty too." You blushed, you've never taken compliments well.

"Did Aunt Hange try and set you up with dad?"

"Yes... But we both declined it."

"Why?"

"Because your dad is dating Petra and I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"My dad isn't happy being with her. You can make him happy."

"N-No! We barely know each other and... and..."

"You guys could get to know each other better."

"Your smartness is scaring me."

"I get it from my dad."

"Your dad looks like he'll shank anyone if they look at him."

"Yeah. He mostly looks constipated to me though."

"Damn, you really know your vocabulary."

"Dad reads dictionaries to me sometimes."

"What else does he even read to you?"

"Edgar Allen Poe, and John Grisham so far. What books do you read to Annie?"

"Uh... Stephen King, John Green, and J. K. Rowling."

"Lucky! Can you read or bring me the books next Wednesday?"

"Uhh sure, i guess. What books?"

"What are there by them?"

"Stephen King books, which you probably know are horror and supernatural fiction, that I have are It, The Shining, The Stand, and Misery. I have all the Harry Potter books, and for John Green, I have is The Fault In Our Stars and Paper Towns."

"The Fault In Our Stars! It sounds interesting."

"It's pretty sad and romantic."

"i still wanna read it."

"alright."

"{Name} what's your phone number?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"So I can talk call you from my house phone and we can talk."

"Alright, its 505-xxx-x-xxx" **(I accidentally typed my phone number so I had to fix it! Lmao)**

"I'll remember it."

"Alright, call whenever or when you wanna rant about Petra or when you're in trouble."

"Okay, {Nickname}"

"Okay, Mika." You smiled at her and she smiled back at you.

Soon she had to go since it was almost 12 am. You had to work until 1. You worked until the time you got off, you walked out of the Garrison, going to your car now. as you walked to your car, your phone started ringing. you grabbed it from one of your jeans pockets and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

_"{N-name}..."_

"B-Britta?! Are you okay?"

_"Yeah... Actually no. I'm in a hurry, They're here for me."_

"What? Who's there for you?"

_" **Them**! Be careful whatever you do -"_

A huge bang was heard, cutting off her sentence, _"Oh shit. Look go to the hiding spot and don't let anyone follow you or get there hands on whats in the hiding spot. Be careful they could be going after you, Dirk, and Elsie!"_

"Whats going on?!"

 _"Just Do what I said-"_ Your Eyes widen at the scream of her, Silence follows after her scream. You suddenly hear breathing on the other end, heavy breathing."

"Let her go." You said with venom lacing your words.

_"Oh, {Name}, It's been a long time. Hasn't it been, give or take, 8 years or something like that?"_

"6 years."

_"Oh, forgive me, 6 years since you, Britta, Dirk, and Elsie left us. Don't worry, we won't kill her - yet."_

He hung up on you, your blood boiling you kick your car's door in anger, setting the alarm off. you quickly shut the alarm off, you couldn't believe your past hasn't been forgotten. You quickly got in your car and drove home. As you walked into the apartment complex, still outside though, you glanced around and saw writing in spray paint on one of the walls, The Titans were written.

_'I guess the past seems to be biting me in the ass...'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask Questions if you have any! this was one of my longest chapters and it has a lot of dialogue. So this Story will have a lot of mystery and it's building up to when you and Levi get together. I'm planning for this story to have more than 20 chapters.


	4. Hospital Food Sucks

**Warning: Language, violence, blood {Plus this maybe to much cause its only chapter 4 but whateves, I had the inspiration to write this chapter}**

* * *

 

_**"** You May Not Be Able_

_To Bury Your Hardest Times_

_Forgetting That They Happened,_

_Or Change Them Down The Line,_

_Because Those Times Were Hard,_

_They'll Endure The Moments When_

_You Realize You Are Strong Enough_

_To Stand On Top Of Them._

_So Wear Your Strongest Posture Now_

_And See Your Hardest Times_

_As More Than Just The Times You Fell_

_But A Range Of Mountains_

_You Learned To Climb. **"**_

_**\- Morgan Harper Nichols**_

  
You started running towards a certain apartment, she was there earlier. You ran as fast as you could, her apartment was on the other side of the apartment complex. You quickly ran up the metal stairs and to a familiar door that was ajar. You stopped a foot away from the door, you started taking hesitant steps towards the door, trying to expect what the sight would look like. You put your hand on the door and hesitantly pushed the door forward, your breath got stuck in your throat at the sight.  _'she was here... did anyone here? They probably did and thought someone else would call the cops... who knows...'_  You thought as you stepped in more.

  
Everything was trashed and moved. There was also blood splattered almost everywhere. you quickly took out your phone and took pictures of the sight and quickly sent it to dirk and Elsie with a message saying It was Britta's apartment and your guys' past has come back. You walked throughout the apartment, still not believing the sight.  
  
You walked in front of a slide glass door that opened to the horrible balcony that Britta and Ymir would never use because of how dangerous it was. It was a very weak balcony that was just above the pool that had dirty water since it hasn't been cleaned out since July. You turned around and looked at the front door which was... closed...? You never remembered closing the front door. Then realization had finally hit you like a brick in the face, you should very well know how it feels to have a brick thrown at your face and hitting your face, courteous of Dirk. (Reiner's Dad).  
  
"Shi-" You were cut off by someone tackling you to the ground, you quickly kneed him somewhere, you couldn't see since the lights were turned off and the full moon helping you see. He let go and groaned in pain, you must've kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. You quickly got up to your feet but then you felt a pair of hands hold you back. The guy stood back up and started punching you endlessly in anger that you kneed him down there.  
  
You could feel the person that was holding you was a girl since you could feel a chest pushing your back against her chest and her damn claws that she calls nails digging into your arms. She was obviously taller than you. You kept kicking around, trying to kick one of them. You stopped kicking and instead stomped your right foot onto the woman's right foot painfully. She yelped and let you go, holding her foot.  
  
You quickly punched the guy in the jaw, he stumbled backward, "You bitch!" You heard from behind you, you had kinda forgotten about the female. You turned around and had seen a silver glint for a second. She lashed out at you with the knife, your guessing. you jumped backward a second too late and felt the knife cut your neck, it pierced through but not that bad to where you wouldn't instantly die, maybe after a few hours without stitching you could die from bleeding out.  
  
You could feel blood trickling down your neck and from your nose and such now, you quickly talked the woman down, she stabbed your thigh in shock, you grabbed her head and started bashing her head onto the tile floor since somehow you guys had gotten into the kitchen, don't ask me since i don't even know how.  
  
She had lost consciousness, you jumped back onto your feet and turned around not seeing the guy that had punched you dozens of times,  _'fuck...'_  You thought as you limped towards the living room. Oh right, you still had the knife in your thigh. You stopped in front of the glass sliding door and took the knife out from your left thigh, flinching and cursing like a sailor as you did so. "How the hell do I not fill the pain until a couple of minutes after?!" You exclaimed.  
  
you hadn't heard the guy running at you until the last second, your eyes widened and screamed in shock as you felt yourself being tackled through the glass sliding door and off the rail that broke by the impact, the balcony was pretty small, The guy had detached from you when you both fell off the balcony.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion as you saw the shards from the glass falling with you, you never realized how high the second floor was til now. You were still screaming yet you couldn't hear it. Your vision had become blurry during the fall, could it be from the blood loss or from the tears that escaped your eyes as you thought about your friends and family since the Titans could have broken into yours, Dirk's and, Elsie's place or it could be both.  
  
Suddenly you felt your whole entire backside hitting the water and then soon your entire body smashing into the cold dirty green water. You gasped for air but instead of air, water-filled your mouth and went down your throat to your lungs, you quickly pulled yourself above the water and started coughing horribly, during the time you had forgotten the guy that tackled you.  
  
Your hair had gotten pulled down and without warning, you had gotten dragged underwater. You opened your eyes seeing green-blue water around you and then the guy who had tackled you and pulled you underwater, he grabbed your neck and started strangling you and making more blood come out and decorating the water red. You were coughing underwater, you could fill your lungs fill with water.  
  
You grabbed his hands that were curled around your neck and tried to release them from your neck but failing miserably at the action. Instead, you dug your fingernails into his skin, drawing blood but he kept his hold on you. Your vision was fading into blackness, you could hear police sirens from the distance. As you were going unconscious you could feel someone jumping into the water and grabbing the guy from you and another person pulling you up from the water.  
  
You saw two people that you've known since you were a baby, One was male with blonde hair and brown eyes that was well built who looked like he went to the gym every day and a woman with waist length brown hair and hazel eyes that had tan skin and was a giant, 6'1". You soon saw blackness.  
  
  
  
\---------Before you almost died and stuff---------------  
  
  
  
Elsie had woken up unexpectedly, she stood up from her bed that she shared with her husband, Ben. She went to the kitchen, passing by Bertolt's room, and grabbed a cup of water. She suddenly felt something wasn't right, she always trusted her gut and her gut tended to be right. She went to her room and sat on her bed trying to figure out what seemed to make her have anxiety. She knew what anxiety felt like and she was feeling anxious about something.  
  
She put her gray vans on, she wore a tank top and sweatpants for her pajama's. She suddenly felt an urge to check her phone, she grabbed the phone from her nightstand and turned it on. she had gotten a message from {Name}.  
  
 __ **{Name}:[pictures]  
             Britta is in trouble with The Titans. She told me that they might come after us too. Her apartment is a mess...**  
  
Her eyes widened, it was sent 13 minutes ago, Elsie replied, telling her to get out but she never replied. Elsie called her, she never answered. Elsie decided to contact the police, she dialed 911 and they picked up, "What's your emergency?"  
  
"My friends {Name} and Britta are in trouble!"  
  
"What kind of trouble, mam?"  
  
"The Titans have probably killed them by now or... or... Something! We live in Marley and we are in the May Apartment Complex Go to the pool part of the complex."  
  
Elsie hung up as she reached Dirk's apartment, she had been talking to the police as she ran to his apartment which was near. {Name}, Elsie, and Dirk all lived on the same second floor.  
  
Elsie ran to Dirks apartment and opened the door and ran inside. "Dirk get the fuck up!" Elsie shouted as she ran into his bedroom, probably waking up Reiner. "W-what?" Dirk rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat up in his bed, "{Name} and Britta are in trouble! The Titans are fucking going after probably all of us for some reason I don't know!" Elsie shouted and informed him. His eyes widened and he jumped out of bed only wearing his superman boxers. Elsie stopped him.  
  
"Woah, Woah. You like Superman?"  
  
"Uhh yeah..."  
  
"You know how {name} and I HATE Superman right?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"His weakness Is a rock."  
  
"Its called kryptonite and its not even on earth!"  
  
"It's a stupid weakness to have. Batman Is way cooler."  
  
"No, he's a human. I know how you and {Name} love Batman but he sucks. He only has gadgets to help him."

  
"How dare you."  
  
"How dare YOU."  
  
"I don't think {Name} and Britta needs your rescuing."  
  
"Oh my god...."  
  
"Joking! Put a damn shirt on!"  
  
Dirk quickly grabbed a t-shirt and put it on, the two run out and outside. Elsie leads him to Britta's apartment, suddenly they hear glass breaking and a woman's scream and something slamming into the pool's water as they were about to make their way up the metal stairs. They both look at each other and start running to the pool, taking shortcuts.  
  
They see two bodies in the green water, they couldn't identify them because the moon was providing the light it could but that was enough. Dirk and Elsie jumped into the water, Dirk handled the guy and Elsie pulled {name} out of the water, the police sirens were loud now, they must've gotten there.  
  
Elsie pulled her out of the water and onto the concrete, {name} had her eyes closed and was barely breathing. Elsie started doing CPR. As she was doing the police sirens woke everyone in the complex up, Since it was a police emergency they rushed over. The police station was in Rose and they rushed to Marley, so it took them minutes.  
  
It was now 1:41 am. The scouts, known as one of the types of police who dealt with the Titans were called on duty and they rushed right over.  
  
 **(Now going back to you pov thing)**  
  
Erwin, who was in charge, was the first ones with his partner, Mike, came to the pool area and saw four people on the scene. Erwin and Mike rushed over to Dirk who was wrestling with the unnamed guy pulled them apart, "That bastard is apart of the Titans!" Dirk exclaimed while glaring at the male.  
  
Meanwhile, Levi and Hange, which were partners, came rushing in after Erwin and Mike. The two went to Elsie who was still doing CPR on you. Hange had turned on her flashlight and shown it on your face, she gasped as she recognized it was you. Levi's eyes also went wide at the site of you.  
  
Elsie kept doing CPR and you felt your self-waking up, you sat upright and moved your head away from the three in front of you and started vomiting and coughing up water. Once finished you felt you left thigh and neck hurt like hell, "That bitch! She stabbed me and basically slit my throat!" You exclaimed in anger, you fell back into a laying position. You groaned in pain.  
  
"{Name}! Do you know where Britta went?!" Elsie asked as she wiped her tears away, you looked at her, "Those Titan bastards took her. Her apartment was trashed, oh and the bitch that stabbed me and slit my throat is in Britta's apartment unconscious, maybe dead." started coughing again but this time blood came out, Hange quickly took out her radio thingy and called for an ambulance.  
  
Your vision started fading again and soon all you saw was black once again.  
  
  
  
\---------Time Skip---------------  
  
  
  
Your blue eyes fluttered open to meet a white ceiling. you groaned in pain since you were hurting all over mostly. You sat up and looked to your left seeing your mother sleeping in the hospital chair. You smiled at her but wondered why she was the only one in the room, "'m-mom?" You said but your throat was hurting.  
  
Jezebel opened her eyes, she looked at you. Tears started cascading down her cheeks, she swiftly stood up and made her way to you and hugged the lights out of you. She let go and smiled at you while wiping her tears away. "Fuck you and Your Past!" She said while still wiping her eyes, you chuckled at her.  
  
"Mom, I've been here tons of times. This isn't even that bad." You told her while smiling softly at her, you've had many fights and ended up here along with the person you fought but last night they had caught you off guard.  
  
"I know but this time you basically got your throat slit." Jezebel had finally stopped crying and was smiling at you, you tried to look down to see your neck but your mom pulled out one of her small mirrors out of nowhere. You grabbed it and opened it and faced it at your neck and you could see a white bandage wrapped around your neck. It hurt every time you talked but you didn't care.  
  
"Mom, where is everybody?"  
  
"Oh, Dirk and Elsie took Annie, Ymir, Reiner, and Bertolt to the cafeteria and the survey corps are with them, asking questions."  
  
"When will they be back?"  
  
"any second. You have to eat the hospital food though, you can't have anything from the cafeteria."  
  
By this time everyone had gotten back but you and your mom never noticed them.  
  
"The hospital food sucks! The food will probably kill me by the taste of it."  
  
"You have to eat it or I'll shove it down your throat."  
  
"I'll shove it up your ass if you try."  
  
"Just eat the damn hospital food."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Fine, I'll just shove the damn food down your throat like last time you came."  
  
"The security guards kicked you out for the rest of the night when you did that."  
  
"Shut it, and eat the food."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Uhm... I hope we aren't interrupting something." A voice spoke from inside the room, you looked up to see a familiar looking man with huge eyebrows. "You aren't." Jezebel sighed.  
  
"I'm Erwin Smith. Head of the survey corps." He introduced himself. Two very familiar people stepped in front. "This, as you already know, is Levi Ackerman and Hange Zoe. They will be put onto your case. I have to be going now." He then left. Annie ran to your bed, you looked at her and smiled but she only glared at you, you have never felt afraid of your own child.  
  
"So... do you have any questions for me...?" You changed your gaze to the two detectives/cops.   
  
"We'll just come back later, you need rest. Anyways, the doctor said you could go home in two weeks." Hange smiled, you nodded and smiled at her, they both left soon after.  
  
Jezebel puts a tray of food onto your lap, you cringed. "Hospital food sucks like I said."


	5. Your A Fangirl

Warning: Language, Abuse mentioning so just a warning later in the story. Oh, and You're a little perv in this chapter. Don't worry I'm a little perv too, I have a very dirty mind... On with the chapter! Forget what you just found out about me~! Oh, and one of Smartcat's questions will be answered.~!

_"My Brain:_

_2% Phone Numbers_

_3% Names_

_5% School knowledge_

_90% Fangirl-related things"_

Its been two weeks and you could finally leave this hospital. You had bribed Annie to get you real food, from the cafeteria or vending machines. Which she complied to because you promised to get her a computer - which you can't afford. But it was worth it, Your mom eventually found out... She was restrained and sent to the hospital's therapist for trying to shove the hospital food down your throat...again.

You have a stitched leg that's very sore and you have to take the therapy thing, You have a lot of bruises you also had a dislocated arm. Apparently, you have a broken nose and they put the bandage stuff on it, You had a busted lip but its healing very slowly.  a black eye too. You also have some cuts on your face and stitches on your head because of you being tackled through the glass door and the glass cutting your head very deeply. Your neck was stitched and wrapped with gauze.

You look very fucked up.

But during your stay, Hange had visited many times. You were alright with it and during the time, both of you had bonded and gotten closer. She had informed you that they found Britta and she was in fact alive. Somehow she had minor injuries which made you very suspicious of what really happened. Levi and Hange had asked you questions and such, You answered partially truthfully. If they found out the stuff you did with Britta, Dirk, and Elsie you would all be arrested/charged with terrorism stuff. What can you say, you were only a teenager.

A couple of nights ago you were staying up and reading on your phone - which surprisingly survived and didn't get damaged or anything. The lights were off and the only light was the light from your phone. You always loved reading fanfiction since you wanted to read people's ideas and stories that they wrote themselves. You pressed on a new story that your reading, and not surprising it was your favorite type of story. You started to read the fanfic:

_'It had been a normal day for you. You had woke up, took a shower, changed, ate breakfast, drove to work, and such. You had gotten back from work and was greeted with your cat and dog. You petted them and refilled there food bowls and water bowls since you had gotten back by 6 o' clock on the dot. You heated up a cup of noodles since you were single and didn't bother cooking an actual dinner. You grabbed a fork and once the noodles were done you cooled it down and started eating while watching tv. The News was on, and the reporter started talking, "There have been murders recently. Also suicides too. The police have found a lot of missing children dead in the woods. A child has survived and she was in surgery and came out. She gave us an interview, we wrote it down because she didn't want to be seen. 'I was chasing a cat that was black and pink or was it red, it was a mix but it was pinker. I don't know... The cat was grinning and that's what made me follow it. It went into the woods and I followed, I got lost after I entered. It was night and that's when I saw Him. He was tall and slim. He had no face and was white and he had tentacles coming out of his back.' The survivor said, she couldn't remember anything afterward. We also have new murders where they would be stabbed and have Glasgow smiles carved in their faces with 'Go To Sleep' written on their bedroom's wall with there blood. It seems they break in through windows so make sure you lock your windows..." You tuned out after that and switched the tv off and went on your computer, finishing assignments from college. You then locked your doors and windows then went to bed. Your cat and dog slept in the living room. You fell asleep quite easily but soon was awoken by a cold breeze. Your window was right next to your bed, you opened your eyes and looked at your window to see it open. You knew you locked and it was definitely closed. You felt like someone was staring at intensely, you brushed it off and rolled on your back and closed your eyes to try and fall asleep. You were about to fall back asleep when you felt a weight on your bed but you just kept your eyes closed, what made open them was that your cat was hissing, you met blue crazed eyes. Your eyes widened, you got a good look at the intruder, he had white pale skin, blue eye, he had a black around his eyes and had no eyelids, he seemed to burn them off, he had a smile cut into his cheeks, and everlasting smile. He had a knife against your throat and finally uttered those three words that would soon be the last thing you'd here which were-'_

"Go To Sleep."

Your heart stopped, "Please don't kill me Jeff The Killer! I wanna date you instead! Take me with you to the slender manor!" You screamed in terror as your eyes clenched shut, you opened them after a couple of seconds of silence. The lights were flicked on and you stared at the person who scared you half to death. His eyebrows furrowed in curiosity at why you would scream that aloud. He walked over to your bedside, you were blushing in embarrassment. 

"Hi... Levi..."

"Brat."

Levi simply grabbed your phone that was still on and looked at it, he read the title of the story, 'Jeff The Killer X Reader Includes Smut'. He looked at you disgusted but amused, "Your a little Perv, aren't you?"

_'W-Wait! Did he just tease me?!'_

"N-No!"

"Then why does it say that their's smut?"

"It does, I never saw that or read smut in my life!"

"Yeah, sure. I don't believe you."

"whatever, what are you even doing here? Its like one in the morning."

"Shittyglasses left her wallet here somehow so I came to get it."

"oh..."

"So... You're a fangirl...?"

"Yup..."

It grew awkward... The past is the past. but one thought is still lingering in your head. He thinks you're a little pervert that likes to read porn! Your face reddens at the memory of that night. But he isn't wrong either...

Now today was the day that you'll get out of the hospital! Your mom left you [clothes](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61V12ujpAQL._UY445_.jpg) yesterday, you stood up from your bed and walked to the bathroom while getting your clothes during the process. Once you were done you exited and sat on the hospital bed. Yes, your mom brought you some of her clothes. And you aren't happy about what she picked out. She picked out a black dress, lace bra, and lace underwear, heaven knows why, and black flats with a black scarf and a black purse.

The doctor walked in. You looked up at him, "Hey doctor Yeager," You greeted him.

"Hello, {Name}. You must be super happy that your gonna get out of the hospital."

"Sure am. I have a question to ask..."

"Alright, feel free to ask."

"Since your like the owner of this hospital and you run it and you've been my doctor since I was little, I was wondering if I could be in the intern program. You know I went to college and graduated two years ago in the major of medicine and  surgery."

"I'll talk to the chief of the surgery department. You asked just in time because the new interns will be here in two weeks and you'll probably be one of the interns."

"Thank you..."

He then left after saying goodbye and he'd be giving you a call. Your mom had told you that she couldn't pick you up so Hange, as the great crazy friend she is, offered to pick you up and drive you home. You accepted since you don't wanna walk because you don't have your wallet.

You grabbed your purse and grabbed your little nose ring and put it in the purse, you couldn't wear your nose ring because of your broken nose, You also put your phone charger in your purse that your mom brought you. You walked out of the hospital room, heading down to a small cafe near the entrance/exit of the hospital.

The hospital was famous for having the best surgeons and staff. The hospital was named rose grace hospital, it's also known to have an amazing intern program. The hospital's quite known around the united states. The city/town or whatever is Paradise. Most people nicknamed the state Paradise Island for having water almost surround it fully.

You walked into the cafe and took a seat at an empty table. It was around eleven thirty. You got your phone out and turned it on and went to the messaging app, you pressed the contact that said Bestie <3 Aka Hange. You started typing a text to send her since she was late. She was supposed to pick you up ten minutes ago...

_[Name]: Hange, where are you? I'm in the cafe near the entrance of the hospital._

_***** seen by Bestie <3 *****_

no reply.

You sighed in annoyance. She could at least inform you that she's coming or not coming. you continued to sit there, bored. You figured why not read or play a game on your phone. You went on Quotev and started looking at fanfics that might peak your interest. 30 minutes pass by as you waited.

 _'maybe I should just walk... It would take an hour or so...'_ you thought. As you were lost in thought you never noticed someone sitting across from you. You were just staring blankly at your phone that was in front of you.

"Are just going to stare at your phone all day, brat?"

You jumped a little, not expecting anyone or him of all people to be sitting across from you. "Sorry... What are you doing here?" You looked up at him, he wore a suit as always, you haven't seen him anything else but a suit. _'What would he look like if he just wore a t-shirt and jeans or nothing at al- No! [name] stop thinking pervertedly. He is hot... I bet he has muscles... He's probably great at_ _se_ _\- FOCUS [NAME]!'_

"Hange couldn't make it so she asked me to come and pick you up."

"Oh..."

"You want anything? I'm gonna get a drink."

"Umm... Why are you being nice to me?"

"Mikasa seems to like you and she won't stop talking about you."

"You've got a cutie. Mikasa is very cute and sweet."

"Thanks..."

"I guess I'll have what you're having."

"Tch," he gets up and walks to the counter, ordering. soon he gets to teacups and walks back over to the table where you were waiting patiently. He sets your drink in front of you, you looked down at the drink, "Is this black tea?" You asked the raven-haired male who still had an expressionless face. He nods in confirmation that your guess was correct. You picked up the cup and took a sip of it, you looked at Levi and saw he also took a sip of his black tea, he held the cup weirdly. The author can't explain how he holds it or whatever.

"so why'd you retire from the military or... you know."

"Mikasa told you, right?" You nod a yes, "I retired with Farlan, Isabel, Hange, Mike, and Erwin as you probably already know at the age of twenty-three."

"Yeah, and why did you?" You asked because he stopped talking, he glared at you.

"The reason why is because of Mikasa's mother. We were high school sweethearts as Hange would say and we were still together when I was shipped off to Iraq and that shit with the others since we all went to the same shitty high school. We would come back months later only for a short time spent with our families and then get shipped back and crap. At age twenty-one, we were expecting a baby. Surprisingly I was there for the birth and I named Mikasa because of her mother wanting me too. I went back and two years later during one of my visits I found bruises and burns on Mikasa and it turned out her mother was abusing her. I got her arrested and got custody and a restraining order placed on Mikasa's mother. That's when I retired and everyone else wanted to help me with Mikasa and they retired too." Levi explained with a hurt and angry expression on his face.

Without thinking you put your hand on his which was and the table. You could feel him tense at the sudden contact. But you still kept your hand on his, You both stared at each other's eyes, his once pissed and hurt expression replaced by a neutral look but his eyes softened. **_[does that make sense?}_**

"I'm sorry..." You smiled a reassuring smile at him, "Since you told me something about you and Mikasa, I'll tell you something about me and Annie." you paused for a second while still looking at Levi, "I was fourteen well turning fifteen when I found out I was pregnant with Annie on my fifteenth birthday. Which is September 30th, I told the father and he was long gone the next day. 7 and a half months later I gave birth to Annie. The doctors said she was unlikely going to survive. She survived... She was in and out of the hospital until she was two years old. She kept scaring the hell out of me and my mom because she would collapse and a lot more..." You explained while having a soft smile graze your lips when you were remembering the events. While you were telling Levi your story he had been rubbing circles on your hand without realizing until both of you gazed down at both or your hands. The both of you quickly took your hands away, you blushed a deep red while his cheeks seemed to be a little pink.

"So... We should get going."

"Yeah..."

 

 

_'OH MY GOD WE TOUCHED HANDS! WAIT HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! I-I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! BUT THE ONLY THING I KNOW IS THAT HE BLUSHED AND HE LOOKED SUPER ADORABLE!!!!!!!! OHMYFUCKINGGOD I NEED TO BLOG ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

 

* * *

 

Hey, guys! It's been super long! anyways you guys now know some facts and I added some cuteness to it!sorry if Levi was too OOC [out of character]. Next Chapter will be about you and your work! You are going to be a doctor or an intern for now then become a resident and then an intending. So if any of you know which tv show I'm obsessed with right now and adding into the story YOU'RE MY BESTIE~! Anyways I'm gonna start writing chapter 6 which will be maybe 5 - 10 pages long and stuff. Yeah...

Oh and I wrote the short little fanfic... I've gotten into creepypasta.

 

The TV show I'm adding in is Grey's Anatomy! its on netflix, it has season 1 - season 14. Its a good show.

 

* * *

_"I love you... You know that and you won't say it back. Why is that?" His blue steel colored eyes showing hurt and curiousness as he asked you that with no emotion. "Love is Overrated. Simple as that." You paused and looked away from his eyes, "But If love wasn't overrated then, I guess I'd tell you, I Love You Too."_


	6. I'm Sorry and I'm coming out of the pantry

I plan on finishing this story but not right away because there's a lot of things happening right now in my life.

 

I had a long talk with my mom and she told me I might have Bipolar depression. My dad was bipolar when he was still alive and there's a chance that I have it. My mom does not want me to go to a doctor because they'll probably give me anti-depressants and They'll probably make me feel so worse.

 

Then last week my sister tells me she was raped over a year ago and she never told me or my mom or other sister. She cried, it broke my heart. She hasn't told my mom but I asked my what she would do if me or my sister were raped and she said she would commit murder. I don't think she knows that my sister was raped. But yeah and my same sister might go to juvie because she was framed for breaking all the tablets at her high school when she wasn't even there. They're blaming her because of her bad record but they have footage of three people wearing all black breaking into her high school. two tall and big males and one petite female and they think its my sister cause she's very petite.

 

So my life is complete shit right now.

 

I don't know what to do anymore. Most of the time I feel like crying and feel like I should have never existed and much more and it doesn't help with my sister and I fighting.

 

Also I'm thinking to make another Levi x Reader story after I finish this one. Give me feedback.

 

 

Oh and I'M COMING OUT OF THE PANTRY!!!!!!!!

 

I AM ASEXUAL AND PROUD!!!!!!!!!!!

 

People get Asexual and Aromantic confused and mixed up. Asexual is when a person who does not have sexual attraction to others. Basically they don't have the urge to have sex nor the want. But Asexuals can have partners, be married, have kids, feel aroused, etc. Its just they don't have the need or urge to have sex.

 

an aromantic is a person who experiences little or no romantic attraction to others. Where romantic people have an emotional need to be with another person in  **a romantic**  relationship, aromantics are often satisfied with friendships and other non-romantic relationships.

 

Only 1% of the population is Asexual. So yeah! I'm asexual and proud. And I came out of the pantry (Thats what we say).

 

Okay bye and the next chapter will be about +1,000 words. The chapter is almost done.


	7. Chapter 6 - Cartoons And An Intelligent Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Language as usual and crap.
> 
>  
> 
> SO This will be short and I'm sorry in advance and there isn't going to be a lemon cause I am very horrible at writing smut and stuff but If you guy's request it I'll ask one of my sisters [I have alot] to write one. She'll probably help me tho. Anyways I'm on Amino and the Attack On Titan Amino so search me up, it's The Pastel Trash.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also going to work on two one-shots well maybe only one one-shot and a story if I wanna make it a story. I'm going to work on them with Kagamei Yuuki on Amino and Wattpad, maybe on quotev to if they have a quotev account. So the maybe two one-shots will be a Levi X Eren [I'll be needing a lot of help with that] and Levi x Daughter! Reader. The Levi x daughter reader might be a story, I'm not sure.
> 
>  
> 
> [edit]: Sorry again about it being short but tomorrow the 6th of August is when my oldest/half-sister will be having an appointment to get rid of her pre-cancer cells. They'll be having her go under [be asleep] during the procedure because usually, they do it with medicine and when the person is awake but my sister had an allergic reaction to the medicine. So my life is complete and total shit right now and then school starts on the 13th for me and I'm gonna be busy, I might wanna go back on the tennis team but it would take a lot of my time since the practice is every day until 4:30 but I have to walk home and that takes like 30 minutes. Sorry... I'm rambling but I just wanna inform you guys that I'll be going to put all my focus on school and homework because I wanna do good and be able to get a scholarship to college [waay in the future like years from now, only like 4 or 5 years] and do the student transfer thing to Japan to study the culture and art there [mainly art].

**"Boredom - God's way of telling you you're wasting your time."**

 

Levi had driven you to your apartment, you thanked him and the both of you went your separate ways. Your mom had left the door unlocked, which isn't anything new. You do it too. You walked into your apartment to find it empty, you already knew since it was Tuesday. You put your purse down on the kitchen counter and slipped off your flats. You made your way to your bedroom and quickly changed to a [favorite color] t-0shirt and gray sweats.

 

You walked into the living room and flopped on the couch, you grabbed the tv remote and turned the tv on.  You flipped through the channels and stopped at Cartoon Network. What? You still love cartoons. as the channel flicked to Cartoon Network, you immediately recognized the tomcat chasing the brown mouse around with a hammer. You loved tom and jerry. You grew up watching this. You smiled a nostalgic smile as you watched it. When the show ended Looney Tunes turned on. you kept watching cartoons for most of the day.

 

You hadn't realized you watched cartoons for the day until your mom came home with Annie. You smiled at them while they just chuckled at you. You sat up and scooted over for them to sit down. For the rest of the day you, your mom, and Annie watched cartoons for the whole entire day and fell asleep on the couch.

 

 

* * *

**W E D N E S D A Y**

 

 

Your back ached for the whole morning. You had just gotten done making eggs and set them on plates and put them on the table. Annie and your mom came in, they both grimaced at the food on the table for a millisecond but smiled at you and sat down. You left the kitchen to go get ready.

 

As you were gone Annie and Jezebel picked up their plates and threw it in the trash and covered it with some scrunched up paper towels to hide the food. "Grandma, do you think she'll ever realize she's a horrible cook?" Asked Annie while looking disgusted at the food in the trashcan. "I have no idea. She cooks the right way but the... food... somehow tastes... so... disgusting...." Jezebel grimaced as her face became a little green. "Just thinking or even mentioning her food makes me want to puke." Annie nodded in agreement.

 

You came back wearing a tank top and leggings, you were going to walk to the park and do some exercise. You had gotten your period earlier this morning. So usually when you're on your period you feel very motivated to exercise, clean, do laundry, etc. So that's what you were going to do today. you wanted peace and quiet while you do your own things. You grabbed a purse that you only use when you're on your period to carry pads. You never liked to use tampons.

 

You grabbed a hamper with dirty clothes in it and started caring it to the front door. "Bye mom, Annie. Love you guys! Have a great day at school! Oh god, you're growing up so fast! I feel so old! I'm gonna die single!" You sulked out loud. You're very emotional on your period.

 

Your mom and Annie just sweatdropped at you.

 

You left the apartment and went to the laundry room. You set the hamper down and started putting all the dirty clothes in the washer. You felt something furry brush past the back of your Achilles heels. You froze and turned around and looked down to meet red beady eyes.

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You screamed bloody murder and jumped on the dryer which was right next to the washing machine. The huge rat screeched at you while pacing forward and back while staring at you. 

 

A neighbor that you rarely talked to ran in, "Why are you screaming?! Are you okay?!" She asked hurriedly, you just pointed at the huge rat, she also screamed and ran out. You started pulling out the clothes you put in the washing machine and started throwing clothes at it. You pulled out your [favorite color] bra and threw it at the rat. It dodged the bra and grabbed it with its pink huge hands and threw it at you. You sat there, still on the dryer, and froze. Your bra hit you in the face.

 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! IS THIS RATATOUILLE OR SOMETHING CLOSE TO THAT?! DEAR GOD PLEASE DON'T LET IT TALK!!!!!" 

 

[note: I have no fucking clue why I wrote this part.......]

 

* * *

T I M E   S K I P

 

You spent the rest of most of the two weeks home watching TV. You had gotten a call from Grisha telling you that you had gotten accepted to be a surgical intern. He also informed you that the night before your first day as a surgical intern that there would be a dinner/ball kinda thing where you would meet all of the surgical interns that got accepted into the program. You had already called both of your jobs and told your boss' that you were quitting, Pixis had told you to have some time to visit while being a famous doctor.

 

It was Thursday [ the second week, three day's before you go to your new job] when you received a call from Hange...

 

 

 

 

You would regret answering that phone call and agreeing to her invite when the time comes which is next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of Daddy!LevixMommy!Reader stories and they had Eren as Reader-Chans son and Mikasa as Levi's daughter so I thought why not make Annie the reader-chans daughter. Mikasa and her are enemies so I went with the flow.


End file.
